1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices installing zipper sliders to zipper bags, more particularly to a machine for installing a zipper slider to a zipper bag comprising a vibrating device, a zipper slider feed, an aligning tower, an urging device, an injecting device and a pressing device. The machine automatically couples zipper sliders with zipper bags in large amounts while taking little time, thereby significantly enhancing production efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method to install a zipper slider 92 to a zipper bag 9, as shown in FIG. 1, is to first leave a lateral side of the zipper bag 9 unsealed. A zipper slider 92 is placed at the corner where the zipper rail 91 and the unsealed side intersect. The opening of the zipper slider 92 is then aligned and coupled with the zipper rail 91. The unsealed side is then sealed to complete manufacturing process of the zipper bag 9. The process is time-consuming and requires a high level of manual operation, and the production cost is therefore high.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a machine for installing a zipper slider to a zipper bag by which zipper sliders can be automatically coupled with zipper bags in large amounts while taking little time, thereby significantly minimizing labor cost and enhancing production efficiency.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a machine for installing a zipper slider to a zipper bag, comprising: a vibrating device having a disk vibrator, the disk vibrator being provided with a spiral rail on an inner wall thereof for guiding zipper sliders out of the disk vibrator, the spiral rail having an outlet at one terminal thereof, the disk vibrator further including a sifting board near the outlet for selecting zipper sliders of proper size; a zipper slider feed having a first end connected to vibrating device in a substantially tangent direction for guiding zipper sliders ejected from the vibrating device; an aligning tower connected to a second end of the zipper slider feed for aligning zipper sliders transported from the zipper slider feed; an urging device connected to a lower end of the aligning tower for urging zipper sliders to move in a substantially horizontal direction one at a time; an injecting device connected to one side of the urging device for temporarily enlarging an engaging opening of a zipper slider so that the zipper slider can engage with an open side of a zipper bag; and a pressing device connected to one side of the injecting device for holding the zipper bag so that the zipper slider can be slidably connected to the open side of the zipper bag. The injecting device is a pressure-driven levering system including a gas cylinder, a connecting tube with one end connected to an urging terminal of the gas cylinder, a movable frame connected to another end of the connecting tube, a bracket housing the connecting tube and the movable frame. The connecting tube is provided with a push rod therein and a spring at a rear end of the push rod. The movable frame is supported by a pair of guiding frames respectively against an upper surface and a lower surface thereof and is connected to a positioning head at a front end thereof. The positioning head is pivotally connected to a pair of hook members respectively on an upper surface and a lower surface thereof. The hook members each having a hooked piece at one end and a guiding piece at another end, the guiding pieces each having a projection extending inwardly onto an elastic plate attached on a wall of the movable frame. The movable frame further includes two connecting beams respectively pivot-connected to two guiding beams, the guiding beams being inserted into two opposite walls near the front end of the movable frame. The push rod within the connecting tube is provided with a push head at a front end thereof and extends through a front side of the positioning head, the push head having two lateral sides respectively pivot-connected to the connecting beams, the push head further including two press arms respectively formed on an upper face and a lower face thereof for containing two clipping plates therebetween, the clipping plates thereby forming a receptacle for housing a zipper slider.